shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting of the minds! The Marine and The Pirate Exchange Thoughts?!
After the Alpharess pirates have finally reached sabaody archipelago they get ready to head to fishman island. Ivan: '''We're finally here Sabaody Arlinemaro. '''Cleo: Its Archipelago. Ivan: 'That explains why I couldnt understand the diffrence between whats written on the map and what I thought it was called oh well that doesnt matter anymore. ''Everyone sighed they entered sabaody and looked around the island and were excited of there arrivel. 'Ivan: '''Oh look theres a bar over there I'm gonna go see if they have any tea bags we can buy. '''Dante: '''Why would you think a bar has tea in it theres usually sake and people beating the crap out of eachother right! ''*Ivan entered the bar* LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!!!!! '''Ivan: You guys go ahead and get what we need to get to fishman island ill just see if theres anything in here we can use on our trip. Dante: 'He's freaking ignoring me again lets just get some stuff. ''When ivan enters the bar he asks the barman if theres any tea but he tells ivan there isnt any ivan then sits on a table and falls asleep without noticing. '' ''Meanwhile about 10 minutes offshore, a large vessel approaches the archipelago. Aboard the ship a young woman is looking at the archipelogo through a pair of binoculars. '''????: *She shouts to two men aboard the ship with her* ''There they are! ''The two men walk beside her one begins to speak. ????: 'Good... *''He shouts to the man at the helm* ''Dock on the other side of Saoboady, we don't wanna give our position away. '''Man at the Helm: '''Aye Aye sir! ''They begin to approach Saoboady Archipelago on the opposite side to where the Alpharess pirates have made port. A few minutes later they make port and make their way on foot to the opposite side of the island, as they do they come accross the bar where Ivan is and the large group splits in two. The two men continue on to where the rest of the Alpharess crew are with the majority of the group. The woman goes inside the bar with two men from her group by her side as the rest of her third of the group waits outside. She walks into the bar, all of the noise inside the bar stops and goes silent with her entrance she then turns and sees Ivan sitting their asleep and then.... '????: '''ALPHARESS D. IVAN! ''Ivan suddenly wakes surprised as he looks around 'Ivan: '''WHO WHAT WHERE WHY?! ''"looks around" ''I've just fallen asleep again oh well atleast nothing bad happe....."falls asleep again without noticing"'' '????: '''What?! ''The woman gets angry, she picks up a bottle from the bar and throws it at Ivan. '' '????: 'WAKE UP AND RECOGNIZE WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! ''The bottle hits ivan in the head but he doesnt react to it after a while he wakes up and looks at the woman. 'Ivan: '''Oh its a marine woman......"moment of silent" not much of a big deal why is there a bottle of sake on the table would ya look it that its emp....."falls asleep for the third and hopefully last time"'' '''????: *The woman looks to her colleagues* He cant be serious can he? *They shrug* ''Alpharess D Ivan, I am Vice Admiral Bianca Blade of The Lawman's Trio Marine Division. You are under arrerst for causing unspeakable amounts of trouble for the world government! ''Ivan still doesnat wake but after a bee was about to sting his left hand he squashed it and looked at the marines. Ivan: 'Guess i should figured out you were here to arrest me and probably set me for execution but since i couldnt tell you that you were actaually her for my arres.....hey look a talking bear. ''Bianca and her colleagues look behind them while ivan escapes threw the window and while hes escaping he thinks to himself. '''Ivan: ''"Its bad enough i have hal trying to take my head now theres a marine woman i cant hit a woman thats just not right why am i having the feeling im being followed."'' Looks behind him and sees bianca Chasing him. Bianca: 'You wont get away that easily! '''Ivan: '''This aint good. ''They dodge and weave through the streets of Saoboady, Ivan is desperatly trying to get away so he doesn't have to fight a woman. Bianca however does not give him any sort of lead and continues to follow him step for step and pace for pace. Ivan then decides to turn and face Bianca, he then thinks to himself '''Ivan: ''"Ok looks she aint the type that lets her prey go so easily, I'll just have to fight her. I could just hit her on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword sword but that might count as hiiting...." DAMNIT WHAT I DO?!!!!'' Bianca looks at Ivan confused because of his last sentence she looks at him and says.. Bianca: '''No matter what you do you wont get away! Ivan: Huh? Oh i said it out loud didnt I?....This is really awkward for me.... '''Bianca: '''It doesn't matter, either way you're mine! '''White Knight's Sword! A pure white sword forms in her hand, she lunges towards Ivan at incredible speed. He blocks the hit but as he was unprepared for such a ferocious attack he has had to block it awkwardly. The force of Bianca's hit and the sharpness of her sword begin to slowly cut into Ivan's blade. He backs away but then she continues her assault with a barrage of strikes which Ivan awkwardly blocks. Ivan: D'amnit this.....I'snt what I......Thought would happen to...Mme.......Whilst being here........The guy......In the......Store said this black blade is nearly unbreakable ''"nearly loses his head" ''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! ''Bianca keeps on attacking Ivan, leaving Ivan has no choice. He ducks her last attack and uses his hand to upper his body and kicks the sword out of Bianca's hand, he then jumps back and and stands up. 'Ivan: '''HAHA!!!! THATS RIGHT LETS SEE YOU FIGHT ME N...."Bianca reforms another sword" D''amnit that ability makes me jealous......Yes I just admited the fact that I'm jealous of your ability okay looks like I'm gonna have to do something I'm gonna regret... Ivan sheathes his sword and grabs from both sides and slowly opens it saying the name of his next attack '''Ivan: Dark Moon Knight, Night Valley! Ivan quickly runs to Bianca at incredible speed, he looks as if he will strike her but at the last moment he hesitates and comes to a halt just before the attack connects. '' '''Ivan:' I can't do it "Ivan steppes back" I can't hurt a woman I'm too weak, ah man this sucks. Bianca: '''*''She giggles and then realizes that a pirate made her laugh, she then smirks* ''Thats a shame... *''She then gives Ivan a serious look* ''I'd already set up a counter measure.... '''Ivan: '''What the?! ''Ivan looks down and sees the same white liquid that formed Bianca's sword is now forming around his feet in a large pool. '' '''Bianca: White Spikes! ' ''The liquid then shoots up forming into spikes surrounding Ivan, once formed the spikes close in on Ivan squeezing him in a tight embrace trapping him like the iron bars of a jailhouse door! '' '''Ivan: '''Interesting you can even make a jailhouse with your ability, that makes even more jealous. But this is than hurting ya. '''Bianca: '''Then why didnt you?..... '''Ivan: '''What? '''Bianca: '''Why didn't you attack me? You might've won the fight and escaped. '''Ivan: '''Well you can say that I cant afford having more regrets in my life... ''After a while Bianca arrested Ivan and cuffed him wih some cast iron hand cuffs. As she prepared to take him back to her ship, she heard a cry for help. Nearby three pirates were threatening a girl and her mother, before Bianca did anything she saw Ivan runing towards the pirates! He kicked the first one in the face knocking him to the ground, one of the other pirates had a sword and he prepared to strike Ivan but Ivan then broke his handcuffs easily and grabbed the sword with his right hand he looked at the pirate with an angry look. 'Ivan: '''You rob ships, you steal from people and now your threatning a little girl and her mother thats both heartless and pathetic... ''Ivan breaks the swprd with his hand and punches the pirate in the face sending him flying towrds a tree, the pirate hits the tree and falls unconscious. The last pirate then looked at Ivan, scared out of his wits, he tried to step forward but couldn't Ivan looked at him and then... 'Ivan: '''Boo! '''Pirate: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! ''"runs away" Ivan looks at the mother and the girl. 'Ivan: '''Look i know its none of my buisness and all but next time dont get close to pirates... ''The two nodded there heads and left he then looked at Bianca who was surprised. 'Ivan: '''What? What is it? Is there something on my face? Oh wait theres only bandages on my face... '''Bianca: '''It's just.... I never thought a pirate would ever try and save anyone.... *''She smiles* ''I guess I was wrong about you pirates, not all of you are bad..... But.... I can't let that stop me, I am a marine and you are a pirate. It's my job to detain you and send you to jail.... *''She forms a sword in her hand* ''I'm sorry but I won't be holding back this time... '''Ivan: '''Hehe That's understandable, now that I know what you're capable of.... *''He unsheathes his sword and looks at her with a determined expression* ''I won't hold back either! ''Meanwhile on another part of the archipelago, the rest of the Alpharess Pirates have just finished putting the supplies they have bought onto their ship. They await the return of their captain.... '''Dante: I give up im telling you he fell asleep somewhere, he's probably resting and having a nice dream while we did all the work. Orora and Cleo came behind dante and hit him in the head at the same time. Dante: '''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!! '''Orora and Cleo: '''SHUT UP THE ONLY THING YOU DID WAS TELL US WHAT TO BUY!!!!! '''Dante: So whats wrong with that? Jackie: '''The only thing you wanted us to by was a weird looking teddy bear. '''Kronen: '''That was a teddy bear? I thought that was a clown... '''Everyone: YOURE TOO DRUNK!!!! Nomako: 'Hey guys maybe we should look for Ivan and quickly.... '''Susan: '''Why? whats the matter? '''Nomako: '''One word.... MARINES!!!! '''Maji: '''Marines?! Why're they here?! '''Diablo: '''For our heads maybe? ''Mr Bill was frightened and started screaming and runing around in fear the susan caught him. 'Mr Bill: '''Are we gonna lose our heads?! '''Susan: '''Dont worry everything is gonna be fine, just go find Ivan and tell him to come here quickly we'll try to protect the ship while your gone okay? '''Mr Bill: '''YES MAAM!!!!! ''Mr Bill flies away to search for Ivan and the marines have rached the ship and were preparing to fight. The two men who were with Bianca earlier are leading the large group of marines, they both begin their orders. '' '????: These guys are pretty strong so we'll fight them, you guys back up and create a perimeter don't let anyone in or out do you understand? One half of the group: 'Yes sir! ''They begin to make the perimeter, the other half of the marines stay still. The other man gives out his orders to them... '''????: '''Enforcer Unit, join with the Guardian Unit in setting a perimeter... '''Enforcer Unit: Yes Vice Admiral Javert Sir! Javert: 'Try to not get in my way Samson. '''Samson: '''You'll be the one getting in the way! I'll empty these scum of their blood before you can even make one move. ''Javert draws his truncheon and Samson takes his sword off of his shoulders, they are both ready for a fight. They then shout a message to the Alpharess Pirates... 'Javert and Samson: '''Alpharess Pirates! You are under arrest for crimes against the World Government! And are to be taken alive... Or '''Dead! ' There is a moment of silence then Kronen stands up and looks at the marines. '''Kronen: Oh look at that marines. Everyone including marines: '''YOU JUST NOTICED IT NOW?!!!! '''Diablo: '''These guys dont look so tough '''Dante: '''Says you! Didnt you here what that guy said?! He said he's gonna empty us of our blood! '''Maji: Is he a vampire? Cleo: 'I dont think so he is out at the sun after all. '''Nomako: '''You have a point there but still the guys kinda creepy. '''Norm: '''Lets just finish this already and get going fishman island is waiting ya know. '''Everyone: '''Yeah lets kick there asses! ''Then the Alpharess pirates get down from the ship and get ready to fight Samson and Javert. 'Samson: '''Ya know, you guys probably would of been better off just curling up into a ball and waiting for death. But I'm glad you wanna do it this way... *''He smiles psychotically* ''IT MAKES IT MORE FUN! ''He charges forward towards the Alpharess pirates, Dante intercepts the attack and blocks Samson's swords with both of his. He strains under the pressure and falls to one knee. 'Dante's Thoughts: '*Damn this guy is strong! He's forced me to one knee with just one arm!* '''Samson: *With a psychotic expression on his face* ''Hahahahahahaha! ''He begins to force Dante towards the ground. The ground begins to break from the pressure of Samson's strength. Dante then looks at him with a smirk. Samson: Huh? Whats so funny? Dante: 'Did you know that a hyenas jaws can bite through bones? '''Samson: '''What? ''Then Kronen becomes a full hyena and bites Samson's hand making his sword fall from his hand, Dante them moves to attack Javert but Javert hits him with his truncheon in the face sending him slamming into the ship and Samson kicks kronen off his hand sending him flying towards the ship as well. 'Nomako: '''These guys sure are lively ''"looks at Maji" Maji counter attack! Maji smiled as he pulls out his metal guitar and holds it like a baseball bat preparing a swing then Nomako jumps onto the guitar and Maji swings his guitar sending Nomako towards the two marines Nomako spreads his arms hitting both marines in the neck and then standing behind them. There is silence, it looks as if Nomako's attack worked but then.... '''Javert: '''Is that all you could manage? ''Nomako looks back at the two marines, they have taken almost no damage! His eyes fill with fear. '' '''Javert: '''I was expecting more from the crew of a man worth 700'000'000. But it doesn't matter it only serves to make my job easier. *''He raises his hand toward Nomako* ''Law of Fire! ' ''A huge burst of fire blasts from Javerts hand, enveloping Nomako in it's searing heat. The pain from the fires heat is intense... '' '''Nomako': *Screaming in pain* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *''He then falls to his knees, he is charred all over his body and smoke begins to rise off of him*'' Maji: 'Nomako! '''Samson: '*''Looking at the bite marks on his hand* Hmmmmmm I wasn't expecting someone to bite my hand.... *''He smirks and licks the blood off of his hand* ''Ah well, the more surprsing a battle is... *''He turns to Maji and looks at him with a harsh, intense and terryifing gaze* ''The more fun I have! ''He charges towards Maji at blinding speed and before Maji can react he is punched in the face and sent flying into a rock formation. The rock's crumble from the impact becoming nothing more than rubble, burying Maji. He then walks to his sword and picks it up, pointing it at Diablo. '' '''Samson: '''Lets see what you've got, you look like you might be stronger than these weaklings. ''Diablo looks at Samson and Javert both surprised and angry of how they were able of standing up after getting hit in the neck. '' '''Diablo: '''I'll show you why this crew has a total bounty over 1'000'000'000 let me show you a mythical zoans power! ''Diablo becomes a full dark phoenix and flies towards Samson preparing to hit him. He swings his wing, embuing it with his dark flames and strikes Samson but is surprised when he finds he has been blocked! '' '''Samson: '''So you're a mythical zoan user huh? Hehe, it's always interesting to meet another one. ''Diablo looks at Samson's arm and sees that it has turned completley bronze. 'Diablo's Thoughts: *'What is he a mythical zoan user as well?!* Samson then swings with his sword, Diablo dodges it by flapping his wings and soaring into the air. 'Samson: '''Come on! Does this crew not have much fight in them! Atleast try to show me a good time! ''Suddenly Dante comes out of nowhere and lunges towards Samson with his swords. Samson blocks the attack, Dante looks at him with intensity... '''Dante: Did you really think I was out of the fight yet? Samson: 'Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Either way, this fight just got more interesting! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ''They begin to clash swords, swing after swing the swords clash, Nomako then attacks Samson from behind and kicks him sending him skidding along the ground, Samson smiles and then lunges back towards them. Diablo can then be seen flying towards Javert, Javert catches him by the beack but then Kronen leaps towards Javert. He goes to bite him but Javert blocks with his truncheon forcing Kronen to bite it, Kronen feels a bit weakened by the sea stone in the truncheon but he has enough strength to keep Javert in a deadlock with Diablo. then norm prepares his guns as he gets to hes position on the ships mass 'Nomako, Kronen, Dante, Diablo and Norm: '''YOULL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!!!!! '''Samson and Javert: '''What?! ''Then all of them starts their move, Diablo becomes human and gets ready to kick Javert and Kronen becomes hybrid and gets ready to use his claws on Javert and while Dante was clashing with Samson he instantly lets go of his swords steps back and pulls two guns from his duster and Nomako runs towards Javert and Norm aims at Samson's head. Norm and Dante fire, but the bullets richochet off of Samson's head! They look and see that Samson's head has become bronze and a helmet has formed on his head. '' '''Samson: '''So, you both used guns to gain the upper hand.... Hehe how strategic, unfortunatley it makes things worse for all of us. It makes it worse for me because now I can't feel you're struggle to survive when I clash my sword with your's, which pisses me off..... And pissing me off... Is what's worse for you! ''Samson charges forward at high speed turns his leg into bronze and kicks Norm in the ribs. There is a delayed reaction from the power of the kick, the delay lasts long enough for Samson to see the expression of pain on his face... 'Norm: '*''Spitting blood and has alot of pain on his face* Ugh! ''The blood lands on Samson's face and he licks it off, the delay of the kick then ends and Norm is sent flying towards Nomako and hits him, sending both of them flying. 'Samson: '''And another thing that pisses me off... Never turn you're back on me in a battle fish boy! ''Back with Diablo and Kronen, Diablo initates his kick to Javert and Kronen initiates his claw attack. Javert throws his truncheon into the air and grabs the two oncoming attacks, he then prepares his own attack. 'Javert: Law of........ ABSOLUTE PAIN! ' Suddenly both Diablo and Kronen feel an unimaginable pain throughout their bodies and they both collapse to the ground in immense pain... '' '''Samson: '''What a waste of time I thought I'd have more fun. ''Suddenly Dante quickly runs behind Samson and jumps on his back and forces him to one knee, he then quickly takes his swords and turns to face Samson then Diablo and Kronen somehow endure the pain and stand up again, both Norm and Nomako stand up, Jackie steps in and Maji gets out of the rubble that he had been buried in they all suround Javert and Samson... 'Samson: '''Why won't you give up don't you see its pointless fighting us,? You stand no chance against us just give u.... '''Maji: '''SHUT UP YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!!!! '''Samson: '''What? '''Kronen: '''You dont know what this crew can realy do together? '''Javert: '''Impressive, you can actually stand up after that? '''Diablo: '''A few things you should know about us you can break us... '''Nomako: '''You can burn us.... '''Dante: '''You push us to the ground.... '''Norm: '''You can break our bones.... '''Jackie: '''You can even beat us to a bloody pulp.... '''Everyone: '''BUT YOU CAN NEVER DESTROY OUR FAMILY!!!! '''Samson and Javert: '''Family? ''Then Dante takes both his sheathed swords and puts them on his hips and says the name of his attack. '''Dante: Nitoryu Iai, Rashomon! Then Dante runs in icredible speed and shows up behind Samson slashes him on either side of his body, then Jackie quickly runs to Samson he grows four extra arms giving him six arms and pulls six hammers from his back pack and hits Samson with all of them at the same time he then steps back and Maji comes and hits Samson in the chin sending him flying up Diablo then flies towards Samson and hits him in the stomach sending him flying higher he then flies infront of him turns into human and kicks him in the face sending him back down, Dante then throws a bomb at Samson before he hits the ground and Norm shoots the bomb causing it to explode Samson hits the ground but gets up but then both Kronen and Nomako run towards him and bite him in the shoulders and they let go and punch him in the stomach then steps away and Jackie shoots a canonball at him the canonball hits Samson there is smoke and the alpharess pirates wait to see if they did it.... '' '''Javert:'...... The smoke begins to clear, slowly Samson comes into view. He is sprawled on the floor, he's defeated! '' '''Dante: '''Yeah now to take care of this other loser! ''Then a faint chuckling is heard, coming from Samson. As he chuckles he gets louder and louder... Samson: 'Hehehe... Hahahaha!.... HAHAHAHAHAHA! ''He stands up, surpisngly the sun seems to shine off of him. It then becomes all clear... He had turned his body entirley into bronze, he had gone into his hybrid form... '''Samson: '''Phew lucky me.... If I couldn't transform, I think that may of taken me out of the fight... '''Diablo: *Fear in his eyes* ''Damn it! There's not a scratch on him! '''Samson: '''Well then I think it's time to stop playing around.... *''He turns to Javert* Eh Javert? Javert: 'Very well but don't go overboard we didn't come here to destroy Saobaody.... '''Samson: '*''He turns back to the Alpharess Pirates* ''Well then, it seems you scum are gonna see something thats not seen often.... We're gonna show you just a fraction of our full power!.... ''The ground begins to shake and Samson is engulfed in a hugely bright light, The Alpharess pirates avert their gaze so they are not blinded. The light then stops and instead a shadow is cast over the crew, they look up and see what has happened... '' '''Diablo: *Terror in his face* ''I was right! He.... He is a mythical zoan type! '''Samson: '''That's right... I ate the Hito Hito no Mi: Model, Talos! ''Samson now towers above the crew, coming to the same height as Oars. His entire body has turned to Bronze, he has gained a large helmet and even his sword has grown, becoming a collosal shortsword. '' ''Javert then places his hand onto his chest and prepares him self, he breathes out and then in a calm and steady rythm. Javert: Law of.... Invincibility! ' ''Javert's musles tense all over his body, his bones become unbreakable and his skin impregnable... 'Samson: '''Now lets see.... '''Javert: '''Just how long.... '''Samson and Javert: '''You can survive! ''Meanwhile back to Ivan and Bianca they are still fighting and so far they havent stopped. '''Ivans thoughts: ''"Dammit I can't keep fighting forever I have to get back everybodies waiting I'm gonna have to drop her ofF guard"'' Ivan looks at Bianca with a serious look and runs towards her as she prepares herself to attack Ivan ducks and kicks Bianca of balance making her fall before she hits the ground Ivan caught her and gently put her on the ground Ivan: 'Guess thats ''"takes a deep breath" ''that ''"hears a scream coming behind him" ''What the? ''Then mr bill accidentaly hits Ivan in the head with hes own and falls on the ground 'Ivan: '''Bill why are you here? ''"Bill doesnt answer" ''Umm Bill are you okay ''"kneels down to Bill" ''Bill you're not dead are ya? ''"Picks up Bill and yells at hes ear" ''WAKE UP!!! ''Mr Bill then woke up as he was tired of flying for so long he looks at ivan with a happy face 'Mr Bill: '''Ivan, I found you finally where have you been all this time and whoes this mari...."freezes in fear" ''A MARINE!!!!! '''Ivan: Calm down Bill whats the matter? Why are you here? Mr bill: 'M m m m MARINES!!!! Are trying to take our heads there at the ship and theres alot of them over there we gotta go now! '''Ivan: '''What no way ''"looks at Bianca" ''looks like you didn't come alone. ''Ivan then leaves but Bianca stands up and tells him to stop '''Bianca: '''STOP YOUR NOT GONNA LEAVE THAT EASILY! '''Ivan: ''"Turns to Bianca"Sorry but you now what they say family comes first ''"turns back and quickly runs to the ship" '' '''Bianca: '''WAIT STOP! family? ''Bianca begins to run after Ivan, but Ivan's head start gives him a lead. Meanwhile back at the ship... There is a huge explosion, Dante has just thrown five bombs at Javert and blown them all up. Smoke and fire envelop Javert, but he walks out completley unshcathed. Dante: 'Damn it he can't really be invinicble! That's impossible! Norm fire at him! ''Norm and Dante fire their guns at Javert, but the bullets do nothing they just ricochet off of Javert. Javert then charges towards them hitting Norm with his Truncheon, sending him flying he then grabs Dante by the arm and throws him high into the air, he then intiates another law... 'Javert: Law of Gravity! ' Javert steps out of the way as Dante comes hurtling back towards the ground, he slams into the earth causing a massive crater. The gravitational effect on him is far greater than what it is normally and he cannot move from the bottom of the crater... '' ''On the other side of the battlefield a fully transformed Diablo soars at highspeed toward Samson, the dark flames of his wings are so intense they appear to be burning the air itself. But Samson merely laughs and punches Diablo into the ground crushing him under his giant fist! '' '''Samson: '''Too easy. '''Maji: '''Nomako what do we do? '''Nomako: '''I dont know these guys are far too powerful! We can't beat them! '''Norm: '''Don't tell me you're giving up! What would Ivan say if he was here? Just try to keep them busy until he gets here. ''Javert then quickly hits Nomako with a powerful hit from his truncheon, Nomako falls to his knees and coughs blood from his mouth. Javert then crashes Nomako's head into the ground with his foot and defeats Nomako. Javert turns his attention to Maji and runs towards him, Maji tries to attack but Javert hits his guitar with his truncheon and destroyes it. He then hits Maji in the neck with his truncheon making it hard for Maji to breath he hits his chest and sends him flying to a tree when he hits the tree he tries to get up but fails. Javert then looks at Norm as he easily drops him off guard and catches him by the neck and crashes him to the ground after that Jackie fires a canonball at Javert but but Javert hits the canonball sending it back to Jackie defeating him, Javert and Samson then turn their attentions to Cleo, Orora and Susan... 'Samson: '''All thats left to do hear is take care of those ladies. Pfft This will be no fun... '''Javert: '''Lets just finish the job already and search for the captain. ''Suddenly they hear the marines calling for them in fear. Marine: Vice Amiral Samson! Vice Admiral Javert! He's here! 'Javert: '''Whose here? '''Marine: '''The captain is here! '''Samson: '''What captain? Marine captain or Pirate captain? '''All marines: '''ITS ALPHARESS D IVAN!!! '''Ivan: '''Dark moon knight, forsaken valley of death! ''Ivan cuts threw the marines and reaches javert and samson when he looks he is shocked by the site of his crew defeated. 'Ivan: '''What happend here? WHAT HAPPENED?!!! ''Samson looks at Ivan with a sychotic smile and laughes at him. 'Samson: '''HAHAHAHAHA!!! so this is the man with a 700'000'000 bounty! I expected more from your crew! ''Ivan didnt reply he only stood there angrily. '' '''Ivan: '''You did this? '''Javert: '''He wasn't the only one. '''Ivan: '''You both did this? ''"looks at them with an angry look" ''YOU HURT THEM I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!!! '''Samson: '''HAHAHAHAHA! Kick our asses? Thats hilarious lets just kill him and fnish the job. ''Ivan starts to walk towards Javert holding his swords hand guard, Javert glares at him. '' '''Javert: '''Do you even know who your dealing with? Your dealing with two members of The Lawman's Trio. '''Samson: '''Not to mention to we have powerful devil fruits! What are you gonna do with that sword poke me to death? HAHAHAHAHA! and besides you're not just up against us you're also up against the World Goverment! Those who maintain the world and those who.... ''Ivan then stops and lookes at the two with and outraged look... 'Ivan: '''I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN EVEN IF YOU WERE GOD HIMSELF!!!! ''Suddenly there was silence everyone were surprised by Ivans last sentence... '' '''Samson: '''How dare you interupt me! Now you die! ''Samson launches his fist straight towards Ivan. Ivan doesn't move, he astounds Samson by going into a position to catch his fist! '' '''Samson: '''You think you can deflect my punch? No one, not even someone worth 700'000'000, can stop me! ''The punch connects the ground cracks and crumbles under the immense strength of the attack. '' '''Samson: '''Hehe now to to just wipe the blood of my fist... ''He goes to move his fist but it doesn't budge, Ivan has caught the hit! '' '''Samson: '''Wh-What?! '''Ivan: '''I told you.... It doesn't matter how strong you are.... It wouldn't matter even if you were God himself....No one.... HURTS MY FAMILY! ''Ivan then turns around and begins to lift Samson of his feet! Bianca finaly arrives from around the corner to see the spectacle, both her and Javert's eyes light up in surprise as Ivan lifts Samson completley into the air and slams into the ground! As Samson hits the ground, the earth cracks and shifts under both his immense weight and the force of the impact, the whole of Saobaody Archipelago begins to shake from the impact! '' '''Javert's Thoughts: '''Interesting.... '''Bianca's Thoughts: '''I never thought anyone could do that to Samson when he's fully transformed! ''Ivan then looks at Javert, he looks at him and starts to walk towards him 'Javert: '''Do you think that just because you were capable of lifting Samson you can beat me? How reckless. ''Ivan stopped walking and pointed at Javert 'Ivan: '''Why don't you just show me what you can do instead of just talking like your some kind of a tough guy. '''Javert: '''I'll make you regret that... ''Javert runs towards Ivan preparing to hit him with his truncheon when he reaches Ivan he gives him a powerful hit in the face with the truncheon but Ivan doesn't move from his place at all the truncheon was on Ivan left cheek he grabbed the truncheon with his left hand Javert then tried to pull back his truncheon but it didn't budge Ivan then moved the truncheon from his chin andJjavert continued to struggle to get it back ivan looked at him with a outraged look. 'Ivan: '''I'm gonna make you regret hurting my family you'll wish you never got on this island! ''Ivan continued to crush Javert's truncheon into which it started breaking he then let go and slapped Javert's head to to the ground and started crushing it Javert tried to release himself but couldn't. 'Javerts thoughts: ''"'Whats is up with his strength?"'' Ivan then quickly pushed Javerts head from the ground and started crashing it again and again repeadetly up and down shattering the ground with Javert's head he then raised Javert's head up let pulled his arm back and curled his hand into a fist and prepared to punch Javert. '''Javert: Law of......ABSOLUTE PAIN! Ivan: Busoshoku Haki! Javerts thoughts: ''"A haki shield?" ''When Ivan punched Javert the entire ground surrounding them shatterd as Ivan hit Javert with all that he had smashing Javert's head into the ground. '' '''Ivan's Thoughts: '''If these two were strong enough to take down the crew, and the marine girl is just as strong as they are... There's no way I can take on all three of them... ''He runs over to Dante and uses his massive strength to lift against the gravitational affect on him, throwing Dante to the safety of the ship. '' '''Ivan: '''Everyone! Get on the ship we have to leave now! ''Each member of the crew rushes to the ship, Ivan palmthrusts the air to give the ship and extra push to get away. As the ship begins to sail away both Javert and Samson both get up with no physical injuries from Ivan's attacks, the only injuries they sustain are those on their pride. '' '''Samson: '''Wasn't expecting that but.... *''Shouts to Ivan* Did you really think that I could be taken down so easily! Javert: '''You will not get away.... *''He raises his hand and prepares a '''Law of The Light Cannon '''attack, the light of the attack begins to charge in his hand* ''Law of....' ''Bianca walks over and pulls Javert's hand down. '' '''Bianca: '''No Javert.... *''Gives him a determined look* ''They got away... '''Samson: '''Damn.... *''He sighs* ''Better do as she says Javert, she's got that look in here eye. '''Javert: '*''He dispells the attack* Very well but only this once... '''Samson: '''Well this is gonna take some explaining... '''Bianca: '''Yeah... ''Samson and Javert begin to walk off, Bianca stays where she is and looks out to the sea. Samson turns back to her whilst Javert continues onwards to their ship* '' '''Javert's Thoughts: '''I will allow this once and only once Bianca, if you ever get in the way of my duties again... I'll make sure you never so much as breath the word "marine." '''Samson: '''Are you coming Bianca? '''Bianca: '''Nah I'm gonna stay here for a bit... '''Samson: '''Alright then... '''Bianca's Thoughts: '''You're incredibly strong in both body and spirit, and all though you're seen as not only my enemy but an enemy of the world, I can tell you've got a good heart and that you only ever do what you think is right. I'll be looking forward to the next day we meet.... Alpharess D Ivan. ''meanwhile back at the alpharess pirates ship ivan sat outside waiting for the results from cleo of the pthers condition susan came to him as he was siting and thinking for himself Ivans thoughts: ''"I hope next time I see that marine woman that law guy and the giant buddha wont be around if only there were others like her" this sucks '''Susan:' Ivan are you okay? Ivan: It's nothing sis don't worry about it.... How are they? Susan: 'Cleo said their gonna be fine but there gonna have to rest, you should too after lifting that gigantic man your muscles could have been damaged. '''Ivan: '''That doesnt matter as long as everyones okay then im okay what are they doing now? '''Susan: '''Well you could say there not quiet or resting or giving neither Cleo or Diablo a rest. '''Ivan: '''Guess that means their all right thats a relief. ''Then they both hear Cleo and Diablo yelling. '''Diablo and Cleo: '''WOULD YOU BE QUIET ALREADY OR ILL KNOCK YOU TO NEXT WEEK!!!! '''Ivan: '''We'll get back to saobaody after they get better and hopefully we wont run into any marine women or giant buddhas or law guys or whatever those two were. '''Susan: ''"Susan gigles and looks at ivan with a smile" Y''ou were always soft with women guess you realy are like dad. 'Ivan: '''Yeah I guess I am. ''The End ''Story and Characters written by TheMediaJudge and Highestbounty123 '' Category:Stories Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:The Lawman's Trio Category:Collaboration Category:HighestBounty123